1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus including copiers, printers, fax machines, and multi-function machines integrally incorporating copy, printing and fax capabilities.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, a technique of removing toner with preceding and trailing brush rollers arranged in parallel to the surface of a photoconductor drum has been known (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-275086).
One example of a configuration of a brush roller is described.
The brush roller mainly includes a rotational shaft and a brush wound around the peripheral surface of the rotational shaft. The brush includes a base portion extending in a single direction and a plurality of brush fibers planted in the base portion. The brush roller is formed by helically winding the brush around the outer periphery of the rotational shaft.
There is a following problem in using the brush roller having such a configuration for a long period of time. Specifically, the toner accumulated in the brush is concentrated in a seam of the brush. Thus, the removing performance is lower at the seam of the brush than other portions. As a result, the toner cannot be uniformly removed by the brush roller.
In view of this, an object of the present invention is to provide an image forming apparatus capable of favorably removing toner from an image carrier.